history repeats itself
by Allison argent fan
Summary: so the McCall pack have a pack jr. how will it end
1. Chapter 1

"Jana Derek McCall get up now it's time for school" allison called for her thirteen year old daughter "ugh!mom two more minutes" Jana called pulling the covers over her head. her covers were pulled off her body as she opened one eye too show her dad looking back at her "daddy please two minutes" Jana begged pouting "don't listen to her pops" Scott Jr said walking past his sisters bedroom. jana frowned at her brother and stuck her tongue out at him "you down stairs,you get dressed" scott pointed each of his kids directing them on what to do. jana slid out of bed and grumbled something "heard that young lady" scott said as jana smiled and said "love you" her smile quickly disappeared and she rolled her eyes grabbing a plaid skirt and solid yellow long sleeve. scott senior came down stairs to see his son trying to wolf down his breakfast "do that and you'll get a stomach ache" scott warned as he kissed his wife and grabbed the paper and read a new heading it read 'two hikers disappear from group and found dead'.

scott got a worried feeling in his stomach allison snatched the paper out his hands "what the he-woman you're gonna make me swear in front of scotty here" scott pointed to his son who watched in humor "swear away pops" scott jr said smiling."go check on your sister" scott said looking at his son who left the table "sweetheart their still young they don't know yet" allison cooed as her husband rolled his eyes. "i talked to derek when they were just newborns he said they should shifting around this age" scott said as he grabbed the paper back. allison sighed and rubbed scott's back "don't worry stiles and ethan are their teachers they would call us if anything happens" allison reassured scott. as if on cue the twins came down stairs jana just grabbed a handful of grapes "bye mom,bye daddy" jana kissed her parents as scott jr kissed his mom and hugged his dad "stay out of trouble" allison said as her children left now to weird murder.


	2. Chapter 2

at school jana was running to her best friend Stacey "hey stace" jana clamped her hands on the red heads shoulders "goodness jana can you not give me a heart attack" Stacey jumped as the two teens walked down the hallway "so jack morgan is still available" Stacey smiled. jana was the prettiest girl in school and the popular one while she treats everyone equally. her brother was the popular boy in school and star athlete with his sister he was best friends with Jeremy and jack. "you know I'm playing hard to get" jana sassed. the bell rang signaling the students it was time for class as the girls ran down the hallway, "good morning class" the eacer said "good morning mr. Stilinski" the class shot back "today we're gonna learn about bankrupts" stiles wrote the word on the black board.

"jack what do you know about bankrupt" stiles asked the blonde "once you put your money in you never get it back" jack said relaxing in his chair as the other students laughed. jack looked over to jana and winked as she rolled her eyes "correct, and I'll see you in detention" stiles said turning around. "haha" jana quietly laughed "jana what do you know about bankrupts" stiles asked "that they are serious and they could cause one country millions of money" jana smiled "correct" stiles said as he continued to lecture the kids. jana suddenly felt weird her heart raced and began to see red. "uncle-I mean Mr. stilinski can I go to the restroom" jana asked her teeth began to feel sharper stiles turned to see Jana's ears turn into wolf ears "go ahead I'll call your parents" stiles said a the light brown hair girl ran out the classroom "class copy pages 6-12 in your study books" stiles said as he rushed out of class he met ethan at the restrooms. "I think scott and Allison should know" ethan said "you think" stiles retorted as he pulled his phone out.

scott: hello

stiles: scott you and Allison get to the school now

scott: i'm busy with a pet here

stiles: your gonna be busy with your kids

scott: what?

stiles: jana and sj are shifting in the school while we speak

scott: i'm on my way

stiles hung up as he heard grunts come from both bathrooms. scott and Allison both got to the school in time "where are they" Allison asked


End file.
